


A Bit of Fun

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hollywood hacking, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: A collection of ficlets written to fill femslash kinkmeme prompts. Various pairings and kinks, all from Overwatch. Individual chapters will have applicable warnings in the summary. The kinkmeme can be found here.





	1. Mercy/Tracer, Mercy keeps trans!Tracer in chastity

Angela got so loving and affectionate when Tracer was sick, that it was easy to forget what she could be like the rest of the time. For two weeks she doted on Tracer, making sure she drank enough fluids and not even attempting the rough play that was so normal for them.

But as soon as Tracer was better, she knew something was coming. The infection had been her fault, after all; she just hadn’t seen why it was so important to report every tiny scratch. So Angela was pissed. Or maybe just a bit miffed. Tracer hoped she was only miffed.

Of course, that was when Tracer was called into her office. During off hours, when no one would be around. Anticipation warred with worry in her gut, but she still came when she was called.

“Lena,” Angela said the moment Tracer walked in. “I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that I don’t approve of actions.”

“Nope,” Tracer replied, popping the _P_ like it’d make Angela turn around to face her. It didn’t.

“You know better,” Angela chided. Tracer ducked her head, but she knew what Mercy wanted.

“No, mistress.”

That earned her eye contact and a thin, but nonetheless pleased smile tossed over her shoulder. “Now, because I can’t trust you to take care of yourself, I’ll be making sure that you’re a good girl for the next week.”

_A week._ A shiver ran up Lena’s spine, and she wondered what Mercy was going to order. It wouldn’t be unusual to order that Lena not masturbate, or that she not seek out Mercy for sex.

Then Angela turned around, and all the thoughts flew from Tracer’s head. Because Angela was unmistakeably holding a _cock cage,_ and Tracer thought she could feel her mouth watering. “Oh yes please. Mistress.”

\----------

Tracer didn’t generally consider herself an impatient lady. She could normally go a week without coming, no problem at all! Really, this was an exception.

Because for the past seven days, Mercy had been _tormenting her._ It had culminated in a strip tease that left the cage feeling so tight she ached for hours. Now, there were only about thirty minutes left on the clock until Mercy removed the torture device, and Tracer was kind of dying.

“Listen, just-- I already swore I won’t do it again. Please, love, gimme a break here.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Angela chided. “Remember the rules.”

_”Mistress.”_

“Very good, Lena.” She sounds warm enough that Lena almost doesn’t mind the fact that she still isn’t being allowed to get hard. “Now, move your hips.”

Trembling, Lena obeyed as best she could. Angela’s latex-covered fingers were buried in her ass, stroking her prostate teasingly. It’s not nearly enough to make her come, though, and Angela knows it. She’s been more focused on spreading Lena as wide as she can, as if this is some kind of inspection and she wants to look deep inside.

Mercy stroked her flank encouragingly with her free hand. It was also gloved, and Tracer couldn’t help but shiver harder at the smooth texture on her sweat-slicked skin. It wasn’t surprising at all that Mercy had a bit of a medical kink, but it was always fun to indulge.

She rocked again, fucking herself on Angela’s fingers and feeling the drip of precome down the cage. _God, I don’t want to come like this,_ she realized. _It’s never good enough, please take it off soon--_

A low laugh from Angela made Lena realize she’d been speaking aloud, and she marveled at how little she cared. Not that she was dignified at the best of times, but apparently Angela’s teasing had stripped her of what little she had left. Lena felt like she was nothing more than raw need, desperation climbing as she felt herself coming closer to an orgasm she’d barely enjoy.

Fingers fluttering inside her, Lena allowed her mouth to fall open. “You know,” Angela said, sounding entirely too composed. “I do love taking you apart like this. You’re so beautiful, even when you’ve been naughty.”

Whimpering, Tracer shook her head. “J-just, please mistress, take it off!” The begging predictably did nothing but make Angela stroke more firmly. “Or- or wait, don’t touch me until the time’s up, please please _please._ ”

There was a pause, and then Angela’s hand was retreating. She left it slick on Lena’s thigh, though, a silent promise. “Do you need to safeword?”

It took a minute for Lena to realize what she was asking, and then she felt a small smile curl her lips. Damn it, how could Angela be sweet at a time like this? “No, mistress, thank you f-for asking.”

“Well, in that case,” Angela dove back in with four fingers. Tracer felt her eyes roll back in her skull, was out of breath but didn’t know if she was making a sound, and wasn’t this what she’d begged to avoid?

In the end, it felt too good to safeword out of. And Lena could handle it, so she did, rolled with the orgasm that didn’t even feel as good as that initial penetration did. When it was over she was shivering, and Angela wrapped her in arms warmer than any blanket.

“You did well,” she murmured. Her praise was like sugar cubes melting on Tracer’s tongue. “So, so well. My good girl.”


	2. Sombra/D.Va, exhibitionism and edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings necessary! Except maybe that I added dirty talk because I like to include begging and such with my edging?

They met mostly through coincidence and partly because Sombra had a personal policy of making friends everywhere she could. D.Va was a famous gamer whose skills had landed her in a nearly unique position, of course Sombra had challenged her.

And of course, Sombra hadn’t played fair. The only part of the whole thing that was surprising was that D.Va had _figured it out._ After that, things went predictably.

Because Sombra found nothing more attractive than an intelligent, capable woman. And D.Va was nothing if not intelligent and capable. In fact, she was so smart that Sombra still found herself confused around her sometimes. It was well worth it for her company.

Like now, for instance. With the two of them on a balcony in Busan, overlooking the water. It was a picturesque view that Sombra had payed exactly no attention to.

“Hana, honey--”

Nails digging into her thigh cut off her sarcastic endearments. “Not yet, I said!”

“But it’s been, ah, it’s been so _long_ since we last saw each other, don’t you want to have fun?”

“I am having fun.” Hana giggled, bright and cutesy and innocent. A lot of things she wasn’t. “Aren’t you?”

To make her point she dove her tongue back into Sombra’s pussy, making her grip the guardrail harder. She’d been bent over for so long that her thighs felt sore and wobbly, which took a while for someone in such good condition. Hana was decidedly not following the rules.

Pleasure trickled up her spine in little starts and stops. It was good, but it wasn’t enough, and Hana was doing it so deliberately it was driving Sombra up the wall.

It was also way more than a little hot, of course. Sombra couldn’t complain too much. And if she wanted tonight to go her way, she’d have to be smarter than that. As smart as Hana.

“Please,” she allowed her voice to go breathless and needy. “What can I do to convince you? Hana, I need it.”

Those mean, sharp nails pinched her ass. “Begging’s a good start, but you might wanna go up a level if I’m ever going to get finished. It’s quite comfortable down here.” She pressed on Sombra’s lower back to encourage her to arch and gave her clit quick, little licks, just to prove her point.

Swallowing hard, Sombra spread her legs a bit wider. For a split second she didn’t feel as though she’d fallen quite low enough for what D.Va was asking, but then a finger slipped into her and-- yeah, okay, she’d been edged out of coming too many times tonight.

“Hana, I’ll do _anything._ I’ll obey every, hnn, order, I’ll let you squirt all over my face, let- let you tie me up, Hana, let you fuck me until I’ve c-come so many times I lose count!”

Sombra was no stranger to dirty talk, but it was hard to keep her mind on what she was saying with D.Va continuing to rile her up. Clever fingers played with her folds, hints of pain flashing whenever Hana’s nails caught her skin the wrong way. Sombra didn’t mind in the slightest; she might not be into intense pain, but in her opinion playing a bit rough only enhanced the experience.

D.Va continued teasing her for a while, but it wasn’t too long before she pulled her head back and hummed in consideration. “Close, but not quite,” she said. Sombra’s shoulders sagged. “One more time, and then _maybe_ I’ll feel generous.”

The cool night air chilled Sombra as her sweat dried, but she somehow still felt like she was overheating. Hana’s fingertips brushed her g-spot, then dug in cruelly, and her lips were sucking mercilessly at Sombra’s clit. She knew vaguely that she was making sounds, but she hadn’t realized her cries had gotten quite so loud until Hana pulled back again.

“Not that I really care,” Hana said brightly. “But if you’re that loud, then people on the street might hear you. They won’t get a good look at me, so if you want to give them an eyeful, be my guest.”

Somehow, Sombra still had it in her to be embarrassed. Her face flamed, but she couldn’t keep the raw sounds down. “It’s not, ah, not in-intentional, I can’t, fuck!” Hana had thrust her fingers suddenly, and seemed to love the way Sombra responded. “Biscate,” she spat.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hana said, as dissmissive and deceptive as always. But at least she seemed to be done speaking for the moment, instead muffling her mouth against Sombra’s snatch again.

Following the pattern she’d set already, Hana drew back just as Sombra’s belly grew tight and warm with the feeling she was about to come. Frustration drew a low growl out of her, and Hana laughed when she heard it.

“Turn around.” Hana ordered. It took a bit for the words to sink in through the haze around Sombra’s mind, but when they did she moved clumsily. Straightening, she forced her shaky legs to pivot, and then leaned against the guardrail. The bar of metal was frigid on her skin, grounding.

For a second Sombra simply looked down at Hana, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders with careless beautifully. The girl knew she was pretty, and wasn’t afraid to use it to get what she wanted. She was similar to Sombra, that way.

She stood in a fluid motion, much more gracefully than Sombra had. “Finger me,” she ordered, pressing herself all along Sombra’s front.

Complying with _this_ order was easy. Sombra eagerly slid her hands up the insides of Hana’s thighs, into the humid heat between them. Hana sighed and pushed one of her knees between Sombra’s legs in retalliation, giving her a solid pressure to grind against. Sombra certainly didn’t mind taking advantage of that particular gift.

When she scissored two fingers inside the tight clutch of D.Va’s body, she could feel the way heer muscles clenched in want. It was good, and her body was so riled up that her hips were moving all on their own. Sombra almost wanted to tease Hana the way she’d been teased, but she knew she wouldn’t be allowed to come until she brought Hana off.

Except, Hana seemed all too eager to come. She was pliant in Sombra’s hands, rubbing her small chest against Sombra’s breasts. Ordinarily she’d make Sombra work harder for it, and Sombra couldn’t help the suspicion that rose even as Hana moaned and mewled.

Then Hana was wrapping her arms around Sombra’s neck, hanging on as she made a noise just as high and loud as the ones Sombra had made before. A thrill ran through her at the thought of someone in one of the adjacent appartments hearing them, but she couldn’t focus on it. Hana was done now, right? She could come?

Instead of touching her, however, Hana ground her knee up once she’d settled down. “You’ve earned your treat!” Her voice was entirely too delighted. “Go on now, you can come.”

 _Oh. Oh fuck no._ “Do you expect me to hump your leg like a bitch in heat?”

Eyes glittering in the night, Hana smiled. It looked too full of teeth, predatory like a carnivorous flower. Sombra had made a very good decision, hooking up with her. “Couldn’t have said it better myself!”


	3. Mercy/All, Dom with a sub harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer and Mei are trans, cock rings and bondage and riding crops are all used, and there's a teensy bit of bonus boot worship. I'm glad we're all kinky as fuck here.

Mercy knew that the smirk on her face was positively sadistic, but she thought it was appropriate. With Pharah on her knees in front of Mercy, licking her way up the tall, white boot, Mercy was feeling nothing if not powerful. The white riding crop in her hand was a constant reminder of exactly how much trust Pharah had placed in her.

Combined with the sight in front of her, Mercy was positive she was dripping already. Because there was nothing quite as sweet as Tracer and Mei, tied together, working their mouths up and down each other’s cocks. They’d been trying to get the rubber rings off for ten minutes already.

“If you girls don’t hurry up, I’m going to have to heal you after this,” Angela said, all calm consideration. Tracer made a desperate noise and Mei abruptly began moving her head more quickly. Occassionally one or the other would give a little jerk that meant that teeth had caught on their shaft.

The noises coming from behind her threatened to distract Fareeha, so Mercy delivered a sharp tap to her round, perky ass. A squeal was muffled into her boot, and she smirked wider.

“Ah, my lovely pets. You need instruction, don’t you? Someone to tell you exactly what to do.” Mei showed no sign of hearing her, but Tracer pulled off to nod as furiously as she could, given the way they were tied tightly together.

They looked so pretty, writhing on the floor together. You would never guess that Lena could be deadly when she wanted to be, or that Mei had the kind of stubborn intelligence that could bring debate oponents to tears. There was just their desperation, and their reliance on Angela.

Nudging Fareeha with her pointed heel, Mercy said, “Why don’t you go help them, love?” Fareeha looked up at her with something pleading in her gaze, but still turned and crawled to them.

With her hands tied together in front of her, it was awkward for Fareeha to try to help. She lost her balance and fell face first into Mei’s plush thigh, eliciting a whine. Angela bit down on her laughter, not wanting her pets to feel self conscious.

In the end, Fareeha bent forward to lick the side of Mei’s cock. She and Tracer each took one edge of the cock ring in their teeth, and slowly began to slide it upwards.

Mei moaned at the tension finally being released. The sound rocked through Tracer’s body and she nearly let go of the toy, but managed to clench her teeth just in time. That was good; Angela didn’t want her toys getting injured accidentally. She was the only one allowed to hurt them.

When the toy was finally free Lena and Pharah wasted no time in dropping it to the ground. Lena put her mouth back to work while Pharah crawled down Mei’s body to help once more.

“So obedient,” Angela cooed. She toyed with the crop absentmindedly, resting the shaft of it between her legs to grind on. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it’d do in a pinch.

At the sound of her voice Fareeha looked back at her, something longing in her eyes. Fareeha was always so greedy for her attention and touch, even more than the other girls. But Angela could leave her begging for a bit longer, and she liked pushing her limits.

As soon as Lena’s cock ring was off, she was abandoning Mei’s dick again to pant desperately. “Please, mistress, please please _please,_ let me-- I can’t hold out any longer, I _can’t.”_

“You will,” Angela said coldly. She was mildly irritated that they’d gotten the rings off so quickly with Fareeha’s help, but then again, she’d offered. She didn’t want to outright punish any of them, and it was hard to be annoyed when Fareeha was crawling back between her legs. “As soon as I come, you will be allowed to as well." 

Tracer made a loud noise of complaint, but Mei didn’t let up. She’d been a good girl, Angela would be rewarding her soon. Not just yet, though; right now she was rather… preoccupied with Fareeha’s tongue pressing inside her, the desperate noises spilling from her girls’ throats. 

“My girls,” Angela sighed. She was looking forward to seeing them come apart, and she was looking forward to untying them and cleaning them afterwards. Truth be told, she had too much of a soft spot for them to be quite as rough as they sometimes craved. But, when she smacked the crop into Fareeha’s ass once more, she still smiled. Because she could give them this. 

And they would accept whatever she gave them, and thank her. 


	4. Sombra/Symmetra, Voyeurism and sensory deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this may end up being the last fill, who knows, we'll see, but I hope it's good regardless.

Symmetra knew by now that Sombra liked playing jokes. It was annoying, and it drove her mad with the chaos and disarray, but it was generally harmless. At the very least she always knew that the situation was fairly safe, because Sombra hadn’t shown any signs of wanting her dead.

But something about today was different. Sombra had turned off all the lights in the room and _locked the door,_ and Symmetra had been trapped for so long she’d started to feel truly uncomfortable. Then Sombra had hacked her arm, and the way the artificial nerves had suddenly gone numb pushed past discomfort and _pissed her off._

That alone had been enough to get Satya coldly telling the security cameras in the room to “Cease this immediately.” Unfortunately, that only seemed to encourage her.

Because now Satya was staring down her body blindly, skin tingling where her own hand was cupping one of her breasts. She hadn’t expected it, the same way she hadn’t expected the sudden blindness or the loss of feeling, but it… wasn’t unpleasant. Satya tended to dislike sex, the messiness of it. But when it was her own, clean hand it was, well, different.

A chuckle sounded through the room from unseen speakers, and Satya stumbled backwards into a chair. It was hard, and uncomfortable, and she didn’t know how to respond when Sombra said, “Did you know the cameras have night vision?”

“W-what?” Symmetra could feel a touch trailing up her thigh, knew from the angle that it was her arm, even if Sombra was controlling it.

“Aw, cute thing,” Sombra teased. Satya’s human hand gripped the edge of the chair when Sombra had her pinch her thigh. “You don’t do this often, do you? Of course, I already knew that.”

“Y-you are insufferable,” Satya huffed. Then the words sank in, and she sat a bit straighter. “And a _voyeur!”_

“Yep. Not like you mind though, do you?” Satya’s hand slid between her legs, and the heel ground down. It had more give than solid metal, but not much, and the pressure made her gasp.

Instead of responding, Satya shook her head abruptly. It _had_ been awhile since she’d indulged. And Sombra seemed to know all of her sensitive spots, though it was hard to tease them with only one hand at her disposal.

She couldn’t help but imagine Sombra watching. And without the teasing banter reminding her that Sombra never, _never_ took things as seriously as she should, she could think about the way Sombra might look. Leaning over a glowing holovid, watching a green-tinged video, utterly in her element.

For someone so contrary to Symmetra, she was still very attractive. She didn’t have a problem admitting that. So it was nice, to imagine Sombra touching herself with one hand, and inputting commands with the other. Nice enough that, the next time Symmetra felt a finger slip up and down her slit, she said breathlessly, “Sombra…”

“Someone’s enjoying herself,” came the smug reply. “You thinking about me lil’ Satya?”

Thumb pressing into her clit, Satya bit down a moan. “Stop talking, _please.”_

“Do you really want me to stop?” Sombra sounded amused as she spoke, “I don’t think you do. I think you’re enjoying this too much.”

Satya’s human hand shook, but she couldn’t keep herself from giving in to temptation and unfastening her clothing. “I may enjoy your little games, but I don’t need the reminder of your - your -”

Taking advantage of Satya’s exposed skin, Sombra suddenly had her stroking her soft, brown belly. “My what, attitude?” She asked, a smile in her voice.

“Exactly,” Symmetra gritted out. She wasn’t going to make a sound for Sombra again. She _wasn’t._

Of course, that particular promise to herself fell apart rather quickly when Sombra pushed her fingers inside her. Satya clapped her hand over her mouth, but the security cameras were expensive. They could pick up on small, subtle noises, and they both knew it. She wished the knowledge that Sombra could hear her didn’t turn her own more.

With her hand numbed and out of her control, it felt like someone else was fingering her. Sombra had her move more quickly than she would like, pressed deep and then thrust hard, but the change of pace was better than Satya had expected. It was exhilarating, and she’d barely done anything yet.

“You’re so needy,” Sombra said. “Am I going to have to come help you with that?”

It took a lot to get Satya’s pride out of the way, but Sombra had somehow managed it with nothing but her hacking. Then again, Satya had always liked competency. “Please do.”

By the time Sombra got to her and began touching her with those gloved hands, Satya had dripped slick all down one of her thighs. For once, she didn’t mind the mess.


End file.
